1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to control transmitters and receivers and in particular to a novel control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control transmitters and receivers are known as, for example, for garage door openers and other devices. Initially, a different carrier frequency was utilized for each pair of transmitters and receivers so as to isolate them from other units. Also, various coding schemes have been utilized to encode data into binary form. Certain of such transmitters and receivers include a plurality of two position switches which control the coding for the transmitter and receiver and in such systems the codes can be changed by manually changing the positions of the switches to different positions to assure that the position of the switches in the transmitter and receiver are the same.